Wide field-of-view (WFOV) infrared imaging systems are used in a variety of applications, such as on an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) platform for target recognition or on satellites, such as satellites of geostationary or geo-synchronous earth orbit (GEO). Wide area surveillance may be performed are various wavelength ranges depending on the application. For example, infrared optical systems from GEO are used for missile warning applications. Wavelength ranges of interest include the short wavelength infrared (SWIR) band in the wavelength range between about 1.4 micrometer (μm) and 3 the mid wavelength infrared (MWIR) band in the wavelength range between approximately 3 μm and 8 μm, and the long wavelength infrared (LWIR) band in the wavelength range between approximately 8 μm and 12 μm.